IV - Old Stains, New Wounds
1. Meridian Luke thinks about his mother and the way she raised him; particularly how she kept him out of the 'wrong crowds' in Syracuse. He begins to resonate with her, remembering their last hug at the airport, but realizes that Sarah has been consumed by bitterness towards Mace and his new wife. Kurt and Luke have a small chat about how it feels to be alone, even when one is not. Luke opens the blinds of the home and asks Kurt if there is anywhere he wants to go. Mace arrives at work, briefly thinking back on 2004, 'the worst year of all time'. He explains to his assistant, Meg, that she will take control of the Irving/Fisher dilemma and look further into Fisher's referrals. If she can pull it off successfully, Mace tells her a raise may be coming her way. On his way out of the office, Mace passes a fountain in his foyer that frequently reminds him of Scarface. ''He leaves to meet Jed. 2. ''Greyhound Jed waits at Sawkins Park for Mace, thinking back on mysterious nature of their relationship, seeming to consist of favors ''and 'trust in strangers'. Once Mace arrives, he explains an ex-cop, Alexei Glazkov will be officially missing in several hours. Once he also mentions Michael Danton being involved, Jed remembers the two names. Mace suggests Jed go speak to Danton, due to his bizarre behavior on the night of Glazkov's disappearance. Jed begins to feel that this case may have a correlation to the 2004 events, and tells Mace that he believes Glazkov was 'picked up' outside Danton's home, though he wouldn't know by who. He says he will need to speak to 'some people' to get ahead of the situation; which disgruntles Mace, suspecting Jed to still be involved with criminals. Mace insists that Jed share ''all ''of his findings with him, as his reaching out to Jed, was not just about the Glazkov's, but about ''closure. ''As Jed leaves, he reminds Mace to let the past die, calling it a 'sick, starving greyhound.' He promises to stay in touch, and implores Mace to keep 'things cool' with Alexei's son. Meanwhile, Kurt and Luke walk the streets of suburbia, on their way to a 'secret' location Kurt will not disclose. Luke studies the area with his eyes, comparing it to the streets he grew up on. When Luke calls his father, 'Mace' in conversation, Kurt asks why he doesn't call him Dad. Luke expresses that it's a long story - and only then truly realizes the irony of Kurt losing his father almost on the same day that Luke regained his, in a way. When they finally arrive, Kurt greets a dog on the porch, and then and old woman at the door, who he bursts into tears when he sees. Luke realizes she must be Kurt's grandmother. 3. ''Piranha Jed has lunch with his longtime close friend, Derrick Thompson. He notices that Derrick is extremely bothered by something personal that he's not bringing up. Jed recalls being a cop with Derrick decades ago, and specifically 1987, when their Chief, Ian Regand, went to prison for corruption, along with a string of other high-ranking officials in the exposing of a system known as 'The Joke', an enormous police corruption scandal that changed the face of the country. Jed seems to relish in a moment from his past when he personally saw Chief Regand escorted out of the station, and the two made eye contact. Jed believes the look was a realization Regand had underestimated how cunning Jed really was to avoid being caught up in the corruption scandal; known as the Fitzgerald inquiry. At lunch, in the present day, Jed tries to get to the bottom of Derrick's grief, which begins to turn sour as Derrick believes Jed is after a favor. Thompson soon breaks, however, and reveals that his son, Earl has been increasingly absent from home and frequently taking heroin with his friend, Benjamin Thurgood. The two leave the restaurant to speak in Derrick's car. When Thompson expresses that he fears his son will become a 'junkie', Jed assures him that it won't happen as long as they're around. Derrick takes a chance by asking Jed if he would organize someone to 'scare' Thurgood into leaving town. Jed makes a counter-offer, to scare Thurgood in exchange for an opportunity to speak to Michael Danton. Jed is then forced to explain a slither of information regarding the impending Glazkov case. Derrick asks what they'll do if he is personally put onto the case once it becomes official. Jed tells him they'll cross that bridge if they come to it. Out in the Currambene Forest, Jed meets an old 'crew boss' contact from the 90s; Frank Fisher. Jed tries to sell the Thurgood job to Frank on the premise that Frank can steal any drugs from Thurgood as payment. Fisher accepts the job, and says he will 'hit him' at midnight.